He Was Lucky
by hayleywritesxo
Summary: Ron takes Luna on a romantic date - how does it end? Oneshot. Sorry for those who were messaged 4/5 times about this story, had a problem uploading


Hi guys! Sorry for the slow updates to my other stories - exams are killing me. This short story was written for the Romantic Settings Challenge over on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. My couple was Ron/Luna and my prompt a restaurant. Thanks for reading and thank you for the wonderful responses I have received so far!

Again I am in no way associated with JK Rowling and I merely play about with her characters. They are the property of the Queen :D

He Was Lucky

Taking a deep breath, Ronald Weasley took hold of the door handle, pushing it open and walking into the already crowded restaurant. He thanked Merlin that Hermione had booked reservations at the restaurant for him. If she hadn't, well, he'd be screwed. Approaching the bar, he plastered a grin on his face and told the waiter his name. Said man nodded and told him that the table would be ready as soon as his date arrived. Ron smiled in response and ordered himself a drink, only a half, though. He couldn't be getting drunk before she arrived. Sitting on the bar stool, the Weasley reached his hand inside his jacket pocket, patting the small velvet box that was hidden away.

Perfect. Everything was perfect. Or so he hoped, anyway.

Glancing at the door, he took a sip of the beer he had ordered, before then looking slowly around the restaurant. He was surprised, that Hermione had recommended he take her girlfriend to a Muggle restaurant rather somewhere in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. As many would guess, Ronald Weasley had rarely ever ventured into this world, so it was a bit strange.

Suddenly he heard the door to the restaurant and looked up to see who had entered. Instantly a dream-like smile appeared on his face as he took in his beautiful girlfriend.

Luna Lovegood.

Yes, you may well be surprised, but Ron had been dating Loony for a little over two years now and had even moved in with her. The Weasley family had been overly confused that it wasn't one Hermione Granger, but welcomed Luna into the family nonetheless. None of the family could help but adore the crazy blonde witch who could rattle on for hours about Nargles and Wrackspurts.

Standing up, Ron lifted his beer and walked towards her, his arm instantly sliding around her waist and he leaned down to press a soft kiss against her lips. Beneath his own he felt her lips slide into a smile and he couldn't help but grin too, slowly pulling away from her and allowing his eyes to take in her appearance.

"You look beautiful, love. Shall we go sit? What do you want to drink?"

"Ron," Luna said softly. "Are you okay, you seem quite…stressed and nervous? Is it the Nargles?"

Ron only stared wide eyed at her after her statement. Oh Merlin, what if she figured out? Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and in silence led her to the table decorated with two tea lights and a bottle of the house wine, Red, because that was Luna's favourite.

The meal was all going perfectly, apart from the fact Ron was growing even redder by the second and Luna was beginning to wonder if he was ill.

"Ronald, I'll ask you again, is it the Nargles?" she leaned forward as she spoke, whispering in her boyfriend's ear in case anyone heard. They were in a Muggle restaurant after all. Despite her question Ron merely shook his head and tried to look anywhere but her. "Are you going to break up with me?"

The voice with which Luna spoke trembled slightly, and Ron's eyes widened once again as he looked across at his beautiful girlfriend. Silently he took her hand and slowly moved down onto one knee. It was actually the perfect moment. As he got to his knee a band started in the corner of the restaurant, playing smooth jazz that made everyone tap their feet gently beneath the table. Ron smiled as he saw tears start to appear in Luna's eyes, almost crying himself. Although he didn't, managing to keep himself stable, for now anyway.

"Luna Lovegood, I'm definitely not breaking up with you. I love you more than anything in the world, even with all your rambles about Nargles and Wrackspurts," he smiled at this, reaching his hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out a plain velvet box. Opening it, Luna saw the most beautiful diamond ring with a sapphire stone engraved into it. Now tears were falling fast onto her pale cheeks. "Baby, will you marry me, please?"

Ron didn't even get a response as Luna threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck. Slowly his arms slipped around her and he started to murmur into her ear, "is that a yes?"

The blonde in his arms slowly pulled back and nodded her head, allowing him to slide the ring onto her finger, and he grinned once again. "I love you," they both spoke at the same time, each one giggling as they did so. Carefully Ron got back to his feet and sat down, taking a big sip of wine in relief that the hardest part was over. However a frown appeared on Luna's face and he noticed that she'd barely taken a sip of her wine all night, and had only drunk the cool water she had requested with their meals.

"I too have something I want to say, it's quite…important." Luna paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant, Ron. We're going to have a baby…"

Now Ron had no words, and simply allowed the tears to fall down his face in happiness as he reached across to squeeze his fiancé's hand. Everything was right. Luna could tell from his tears that right now he was the happiest man alive. Ronald Weasley was god-damn lucky.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
